


Different Beats

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Battle, Gen, Match, Meme, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 matches played out. Each to it's own beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Beats

**Author's Note:**

> What I did for this is as the music came into my head I got a picture and just wrote it down, with whatever the music inspired. I do have specific two people in mind for each song, however vague it may seem and they may or they may not be repeated. I like the first and last one best. I think that I was fairly lucky to have those songs where they were. :)

The Rules:  
1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
,  
3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

1.  
Battlestar OST 3\02 Precipice.mp3 - 4:55

Go stones slap down and down again, challenge meeting defense, strategy against territory. It's quiet, just the two of them. But the match won't end, not until there is not way out but surrender - and that will not come cheaply - requiring being pushed to the very edge.

A pause. Stone held in hand. A gleam. Placed down, a key position. The board turns over and the fevered playing begins a new. Pushed to limits. Pushed to strength. The end is coming, both players can see it, and though there is struggle against it, it continues to approach.

The final piece. Slams down. But the match does not end there with the speeches that come after. It's with a dramatic flourish that they finish their argument...

And Waya comments, "God they take themselves overly seriously - bloody drama queens."

2.  
Ouran OST 1\05 - Ouran Cocerto for oboe, 2 horns, violin and string.mp3 2:07  
It's grand and elegant, overly polite with the steady rhythm as moves are exchanged - the occasional whirl changing the territory. It's beautiful, elegant, always full of grace, everything that Go is meant to be. A touch old fashioned, but still a modern twist is there if you look deeply, past the one master smiling politely to another.

3.  
Last Exile - OST 1\05 - Prayer for Love.wav 4:37  
Look. Look at me. The game starts off slowly, but the words echo loudly with each piece played. That's what the game says to one player.

To the other player the game is familiar, peaceful, but they can feel an odd urgency that they don't understand where it comes from. No move is particularly unexpected - they are all well played, well thought out. Not rushed. Not duplicated. It contrasts to the person across.

This is like the many games they've played before. But this time there is something more. It's not a league match. But this game feels special.

The gaze that goes across the board, is filled with warmth, before widening slightly as the other reaches across the board.

4\. Reunion GONZO Compilation 1998ü`2005 DISC-2 \01 - Haoto.mp3 (Opening to GateKeepers)4:30  
The game starts of strongly. Oddly. There's some sense of tradition in there, but only superficially - this game is anything but. The match gains speeds - but to themselves it seems to slow right down. Frozen into a world of it's own. Yet it's still a warm game, with every move filled with mystery and expectation. There is wisdom in this game that can be found - for whoever looks.

Even when the game is over there is still a tension in the air, covered with smiles - the match isn't over, it's only a preliminary of things to come.

5\. Oofuri OST\16 Zenryoku shoubu.mp3 1:33  
The battle starts of right away, with the declaration in the first tengen. The challenge will not go unmet, the game will build up, quickly, for both players a worthy - Tiger vs Dragon, this will be a honourable match to the very end, impressing all that look upon it.

6\. Pocket Monsters Movie 3 OST\12 - Niji ga Umareta Hi Karaoke.mp3 5:06  
It's a gentle game, played by those who know each other too well to, take each other too seriously.

There is warm understanding, and gentle pressure. Words that do not need to be spoken in order to be heard. Perhaps there's sadness for the fact it can't be more intense, but the pleasure in each other presence, with smiles across the table that are worth so much more. Not everyone can battle to the top, but this game is special and precious just for being what it is. Showing how important the other person is, and how precious time is spent together. For that, they'll play go together for hours, just the two. A world of their own. And with that they'll continue to play.

  
7\. Azumanga Daioh - Character CD Series Vol.2 Sakaki-san\01 - Kokoro wa Shoujo de Parachute.mp3 4:04  
It's a game filled with memories, quiet smiles, awkward laughter, stories told and shared. With the way one manages to pry a smile out of the other, while looking fondly across says a lot to the people looking on, but neither player will ever notice or care - too engrossed in each other and the memories they share across a goban. When the game finishes, it's as predicted, with both players shaking hands and agreeing to meet again next week.

8\. NewS - let's go to the planets!.mp3 3:29  
The match takes place center stage, with much preparation taking place before hand. Who will win, no one knows, so here the match goes!

The game explodes with life, knowledge that this game is creating a new universe where the two players can become lost in - yet confident that they'll be able to do it again.

They know each other so well, that they can predict the others moves, counter responses, moves and moves ahead, yet there's that point where they hesitate in their judgment - knowing that is the point where the game will be decided, before diving heavily in.

It's a universe that their building, a new one. Maybe they'll share it after, may be not. That's for them to decide later on, but they'll have fun right now.

  
9\. More_Human_Than_Human_-_Greatest_Hits_Past_Present_And_Future_-_Rob_Zombie.mp3 4:29

Tension builds slowly. It's a long awaited match and neither party is keen to end it quickly. Suddenly the moves are amped up and both players become engrossed in a world that others can only look on to, superhuman strength against superhuman strength.

They represent the best of the Go world, and they won't let that world down - they use their best moves against best moves - for how else can they find what their looking for? The hand of God won't go to those who stay quiet, it's the bold who can seize the game, the one that can use his strength best, conserve their energy for tricky deciding points, maintain that endurance for the entire match.

This is a match they've been anticipating and preparing for and no one will disturb them from that game, they won't accept any thing less than the best and they expect nothing but the best.

Perhaps they overestimate themselves - but as the world looks on, they do not think so.

10\. \Radiohead - [nice dream].mp3 3:51

It starts off peaceful, building up pace. It seems reminiscent of something in the past, something he's seen before. Perhaps it's not the best it could of been, but this is definitely something special, a nice dream that he won't forget.

It's a match that's been wanted, but couldn't be promised, but while it lasts it can be a nice dream, something that can be used to build many more nice dreams to come.

And then he wakes up - like ice poured over his head. He remembers the nice dream but it's not a nice dream anymore, it's something that he almost, could of had. He has to chase it, find it. Remember it. But it slips away, away into the ether remaining only...

... a nice dream.


End file.
